


及影／MEMENTO

by noche



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイキュー!!
Genre: M/M, 短甜文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:06:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noche/pseuds/noche
Summary: ※原作向。





	及影／MEMENTO

就在一個月前，和及川徹交往了四年多的影山飛雄搬進了戀人在東京租的公寓裡。

他們兩人之所以開始同居的契機嚴格說起來並不算太美好的記憶，不過在彼此兜了無數個圈子以後總算是穩定了下來，剛開始同居時免不了一段令人陣痛的磨合期，但對他們來說也不過是短短一兩個禮拜就能適應的事。

 

四年的相處時間足以讓他們摸清對方的個性。

 

影山知道及川的心思總是慎密而纖細，縱使在交往初期時自己總是不擅長面對及川令人捉模不定的情感表現，但越是相處影山就越是明白，只要自己坦率地說出想法對方就會無法招架，不管及川是生悶氣還是鬧彆扭，直球往往是最有效也是殺傷力最大的攻擊，影山深知這個道理，交往後期也逐漸能掌握好發出直球的最佳時機。同樣的及川也知道影山就是單細胞少根筋的個性，這是交往前他就清楚明白的事實。於是他摸索出來一套對付不解風情的戀人的方法──死纏爛打，如果自己說的話對方聽不懂，那麼就說上十次、一百次，說的次數多了影山自然會記得，再不然就是會煩到忍無可忍，乾脆直接地給他一個安靜閉嘴的吻，及川何樂不為？

而某個天氣晴朗的週日，影山在及川的指揮下幫忙整理書櫃，不期然地看見書櫃裡有個小紙盒，那個紙盒和擺放在一旁的排球雜誌顯得格格不入，影山在過去的一個月裡並沒有刻意去查看及川的物品，不過那個紙盒看上去有些老舊，而且拿在手上感覺很輕，稍微搖晃的話還能聽見裡面發出細微的碰撞聲，影山不確定那是及川特地留下來的還是想丟卻忘記丟的紙盒包裝。

 

「及川前輩，這個紙盒是做什麼用的啊？」

「哪個紙盒？我看看。」

「這是要丟掉的垃圾嗎？不過裡面好像有東西……」

「啊、那個！不要打開──」

「欸？」

 

說時遲那時快，及川還來不及上前阻止影山就一臉困惑的打開那個老舊的紙盒，小小的紙盒裡並沒有太多的收納空間，影山在看見裏頭只放了一張泛黃樸實的信封，和一小袋用透明包裝紙包裝得相當精美的金平糖。影山先是一愣，隨後他腦海裡浮現出模糊的記憶，但他想怎麼可能呢，於是他轉頭望向及川，只見及川將臉埋在兩手掌之間，一副「完蛋被發現了」的模樣。

 

「這是……怎麼回事，及川前輩？」

「不是你想的那樣！」

 

影山盯著安靜躺在紙盒裡的信封與不知道放過期了沒的金平糖，他無視及川的反對，逕自打開了早已開封過的信封，一張款式簡單的卡片躍入眼簾。及川著急的伸出手臂想要阻攔，卻在看見影山那雙閃爍著光芒的眼睛突然停下了動作。

及川在內心暗自喊糟，他就是對影山那雙澄澈又不加掩飾的愛意沒轍，天知道他暗藏多年的秘密如今就要被人挖掘出土，他羞憤的想鑽個地洞往下跳。

 

「這張卡片……原來及川前輩還留著啊。」說著話的影山微紅的臉上露出靦腆的笑容，他修長的手指輕輕拂過卡片上那再熟悉不過的字跡，語氣間流露著無限懷念：「我還以為肯定被丟掉了呢……」

「怎麼可能會丟掉的啊……」祕密被拆穿的及川自暴自棄的咕噥著，一邊跟著影山陷入了回憶之中。

 

 

 

 ※※※

 

 

 

那是發生在影山初中一年級時的事。

那一天並不是什麼特別的日子，排球社的練習時間眼看著就要結束了，影山和其他非正式比賽的部員都站在球場角落一邊休息，一邊看著場上的分組比賽。那時候的影山雖然不能上場用手碰觸他最喜歡的排球，但是他專注的目光一直追隨著在場上發光發熱的及川徹，不管是跳發也好，或是傳球也罷，影山的目光始終緊緊黏在及川身上，那個令他仰慕萬分的前輩。

然而和他同樣身為一年級新生的金田一與國見卻忽然走到他的身邊擋住了他的視線，影山微微皺眉，有些困惑對方為什麼要在這個時候找上自己。一向給人開朗大方的金田一站在影山面前，他像是斟酌該如何開口一般，猶豫幾秒才對著影山問道：「影山，下禮拜五部活結束有空嗎？」

 

「有是有……怎麼了嗎？」

「下禮拜五是及川前輩的生日，部活結束以後前輩他們說要去慶生。你去不去？」

「下禮拜五……及川前輩的生日……？」

 

聞言的影山忽然睜大了眼睛，對於及川的生日即將到來這件事渾然一無所知。不過那也是當然的，因為自己從未主動向對方攀談除了排球以外的話題，這其中當然也包含及川的生日。

影山站在原地想得出神，他想著下禮拜五是七月二十日，而今天恰好也是週五，距離及川前輩生日還有一個禮拜。影山的每日行程一向單純，放學後除了社團活動以外再也沒有其他的休閒，要騰出時間幫及川慶生是輕而易舉的事，只要先和家人說聲會晚回家就好。

 

只是……

 

「金田一，影山對慶生應該沒什麼興趣呢。」一旁的國見看著默不作聲地影山逕自下了結論。

「果、果然是這樣嗎？」雖然明眼人都看得出及川對影山有些反感，但金田一沒想到影山其實也不喜歡及川。既然是討厭對方的話，為什麼要老是跟在及川前輩的身後呢？這點金田一怎麼想也想不明白。

 

影山垂著頭沒有答話，彷彿正思考著到底要不要答應金田一的邀約。

 

國見說的話並沒有錯，但是並沒有完全說對。

換作是平常的自己，是絕對不會參加別人的慶生會，影山寧可把那些時間奉獻給他最喜歡的排球。但是現在的情況不一樣，慶生的對象可是自己最喜歡最仰慕的及川前輩啊。

 

但是……

及川前輩是討厭我的吧？如果是這樣的話我去了是不是會讓他不開心呢？

 

與金田一猜測的想法大相逕庭，影山非但並不討厭及川，相反的正是因為太過於喜歡了才會顧慮到對方討厭他的心情。該怎麼說呢，影山也不確定對方是不是真心討厭他

──一個人對你是不是真心的，很多時候不需要言語只要從細微的動作就可以得知。

 

縱使及川總是嘴上掛著「才不要教你發球呢」，但影山知道對方從未真正對他惡言相向；要是真的討厭一個人的話，他的行為應該是冷漠置之不理；雖然影山也想過也許對方只是不想讓社團的氣氛尷尬才以玩笑般的方式拒絕自己，但及川三不五時對他流露出有意無意的關心又讓他燃起希望。他在團體之中就像是誤闖羊群的狼，在同儕裡顯得出類拔萃的他不自覺的和他人產生無形的隔閡，是及川引領著他融入群體之中，即使在部員裡他始終沒有稱得上交情要好的同伴，但也不至於成為隊伍裡的邊緣人。關於這一點，直到影山升上了初三以後他才更有深刻的體會。

 

「抱歉，問了你奇怪的問題。走了，去回覆前輩們吧。」

 

國見與金田一遲遲等不到影山的答覆，最後決定直接當作影山不參加及川的慶生會了。然而正當他們轉身走了沒幾步就被猛然回神的影山叫住。

 

「那、那個！」

「怎麼了？」

「這是及川前輩邀請我的嗎？」

「啊，算是吧，及川前輩知道三年級的同輩要幫他慶生的時候，說了排球部的人全都可以來。」

 

金田一大方的將事情的事末說了出來，他望著一臉糾結的影山，一時之間也不知道該說什麼。是該說聲「不喜歡也可以不用勉強」，還是要說「我們都很期待你能一起來」？對於一直想積極讓部員們感情變得更加熱絡的金田一來說，影山自從入部以後始終隱隱透著與他們不協調的氛圍，如果能夠藉由這次的慶生會化解這樣的隔閡也不失為一個好方法。

 

「那，我去。」影山猶豫再三，最後下定了決心。

 

國見忍不住多看了影山兩眼，只見影山露出一臉堅定的神情，他沒再多說什麼，低聲說了「我知道了」以後就帶著金田一消失在影山的視線，徒留站在原地的影山若有所思。

 

「下個禮拜五嗎……」

 

 

 

 ※※※

 

 

 

日子很快就來到及川生日的當天。

 

傍晚部活結束以後，所有的隊友們聚在家庭式的餐館，學生們自己辦的慶生會一切從簡，這頓飯應該就權當是他們的晚餐了。影山有些緊張的坐了下來，他忐忑不安地望著坐在斜對側的及川，暗想這個位子到底是怎麼安排的，自己離及川前輩這麼近真的不要緊嗎？

說起來北川第一的排球部成員也不少，新生入部也已經有數個月的時間，彼此的感情都還算不錯，在等待餐點的時候大家你一句我一句的，氣氛很快就被炒熱了起來。而身為這天主角的及川臉上始終掛著和善的笑容，影山偷偷瞥了他一眼，想著自己準備好的生日禮物應該在哪個時候送出去會比較好的同時，他的視線正好與及川對上，四目交接的瞬間影山嚇了一跳，不自覺流露出的慌張神情出賣了他。

 

「小飛雄也來了啊？點過餐了嗎？」

「啊，點了豬肉咖哩……」

「是嗎。感覺好像不錯，那我也點這個吧！」

「欸……」

 

影山用著不可置信的表情望著難得沒有嘲弄自己的及川，明明只是簡單再不過的對話，影山雀覺得自己好像用盡了全身力氣在回答對方。然而及川最終只是淡淡的笑了笑，接著移開視線認真的拿起菜單點了起來。一時手足無措的影山垂下頭，他覺得自己的臉頰有些發燙。

 

是錯覺吧，那個總是對我不客氣的及川前輩怎麼突然對我溫柔了起來？

啊，是因為生日的關係吧。

沒錯，一定是因為氣氛使然的緣故，連帶地對我也和顏悅色了起來。

 

可是……

為什麼我會這麼開心呢？

 

「及川前輩，生日快樂！」

「混帳川，生日快樂！」

「及川君生日快樂！」

 

餐點好不容易全部到齊，身為及川從小一起長大的摯友岩泉拿出了一個單人份的蛋糕遞到及川面前，上頭有著色澤鮮艷的水果與裝飾得可愛的鮮奶油，及川看起來顯得有些受寵若驚，而在這個時候所有人有默契的一同說出道賀的話語，場面一時溫馨了起來。

 

「居然還有蛋糕啊，真是讓我吃了一驚呢，謝謝！」

「那麼大家開動吧！」

 

影山默默吃著盤子裡裝得豬肉咖哩，他不時會抬頭偷看正和其他人聊得起勁的及川，也有人趁著這個機會將自己準備好的禮物交給及川。及川一邊睜大著眼睛一邊露出驚喜的笑容，不少人的禮物當場就被拆了開來，例如金田一和國見合送的禮物是護膝，和及川深交的岩泉卻只是送了個再普通不過的牛奶麵包，除此之外也有人送了一些小文具或是和排球相關的物品。

影山看著看著，湛藍色的眼瞳卻染上了一層灰色，他開始猶豫是否要將背包裡的禮物送出去。

 

和大家送的禮物相比，他準備給及川的禮物顯得樸素單調了許多。或者更應該說，完全不是同一個檔次可以比擬的。

影山當初並不是沒有想過要送文具或是護具之類的物品，但是他想，那些都不是及川前輩欠缺的，而且也不是能夠好好代表自己心意的禮物。

 

太貴重的禮物，那個人一定不會收的。

 

「我和小飛雄的交情又沒這麼好」，影山完全能夠想像對方在收到禮物時說出這麼一針見血的話語，而且無論再怎麼貴重的禮物，都無法完整表示自己那份深刻的喜歡。

 

但是太過普通平凡的東西，就顯得太過失禮，也不能留給那個人深刻的印象了。

就算是實用性強大的物品也一樣，物品終究會有磨損消耗殆盡的那一天，更何況大家想得到的禮物也都相差無幾，時間久了大概及川前輩也會忘記哪個是哪個人送的吧。

 

想成為及川前輩心中與眾不同的那一個。

既然在相處上已經算不上愉快，至少在禮物上他得比其他人花更多心思，得拿出更多的誠意準備才行。

 

可是怎麼辦呢，所有人準備的禮物都是實用的物品，只有他親手寫了一張卡片，還只有簡單的附上不怎麼吸引人的糖果，影山再怎麼遲鈍也能想像當自己將禮物送出後，被及川當場拆開公布在大家的面前時的尷尬。

偏偏這個時候送完禮物的金田一湊到影山身旁，他看了看一臉淡定吃著豬肉咖哩的影山，又朝著正在收禮物的及川看了一眼，金田一以極小的音量低聲問道：「影山，你沒有準備要送給及川前輩的生日禮物嗎？」

影山停下咀嚼的動作，他故作平靜的回答：「……我忘記了。」

 

他刻意迴避金田一關心的目光，長長的睫毛顫了一下，一向坦率的影山難得的說了謊，他知道不會有人在意自己說的話究竟是真是假，也不會有人明白送禮物這件事情對他來說意義是多麼重大。

 

「啊，抱歉。我那時也忘了跟你說。」

「沒關係的。」

「不過至少今天就別再及川前輩的面前提發球的事了，那樣他可能會不開心的。」

「嗯，我知道。」

 

影山面無表情的回答，然後繼續吃著已經分辨不出味道的豬肉咖哩──好想離開這裡。

要是慶生會能趕快結束就好了。

 

 

 

※※※

 

 

 

慶生會就在影山不斷祈禱的情況下結束了。

排球部的成員在家庭餐廳前各自解散，情緒失落的影山獨自一人朝著回家的方向前進，只是當他走到半途的時候他便後悔了。影山忽然想起自他答應了金田一的邀約以後，自己為了該送及川前輩什麼樣的生日禮物而傷透腦筋了好幾天。

難得的假日他沒有到外頭打球，而是在家裡一個人畫著圖，還做了他不擅長的剪紙，寫卡片的時候更是不知道花了多少時間試著讓自己毫無美感的字寫得端正。然而這些努力後的成果至今仍安靜躺在自己背著的包裡。

 

這份心意，終究沒辦法好好傳遞給及川前輩知道嗎？

明年的這個時候，我就不能像現在這樣替他慶生了吧？

 

影山停下腳步，他的影子在路燈的照射下拉得長長的，一想到明年及川就會畢業的事實，一想到自己可能再也沒有機會近距離接觸對方，他的心裡就沒由來的感到劇烈疼痛。

 

現在追過去還來得及嗎？

 

不管會不會被對方嘲笑也好，不被對方領情也罷，影山無論如何都想把自己認真準備的卡片交到及川的手上。打定主意的影山驀然改變了前進的方向，他在夜幕低垂的街道上開始狂奔了起來。

 

我記得，及川前輩的家應該是在這個方向的──

 

影山在黑夜裡奔跑了一陣子，他氣喘吁吁的拐了個彎，在不遠處看見及川正和岩泉在叉路口道別。他彎下身子兩隻手撐在膝蓋上喘著氣，腦部缺氧的讓他還不能好好整理自己的思緒，影山只休息了數秒後便再度追了上去，在及川即將抵達家門口的時候出聲阻攔了他。

 

「及、及川前輩！」

「飛雄？你怎麼喘成這樣啊？！」

「我……我有禮物想要拿給你。」

「欸？這麼一說，剛才確實沒收到小飛雄的禮物呢。」

 

及川一臉輕鬆的說著，但聽在影山的耳裡卻是相當震驚。

 

原來這個人，一直都有注意著我嗎？

這麼想的影山心情突然豁然開朗，他忍不住將視線多停留在及川的身上一會兒。

 

「原來及川前輩知道的啊……」影山喃喃道。

「我知道的哦，大家給的禮物我都有記在心上，畢竟以後就沒有這個機會收到了嘛。」及川說話的語氣像是討論天氣般的自然，他露出如數家珍的滿足表情，然後愉悅的瞇起茶色眼睛與影山直視：「倒是有點意外飛雄你會準備禮物給我呢。」

及川這句話倒不是挖苦，而是如同字面上的意思，他自認為對影山的態度說不上友善，及川也不指望對方能夠發現他那暗藏關心的小動作，所以當他轉頭看見跑得上氣不接下氣，說著要給自己禮物的影山顯得相當震驚。

 

此時影山的視線直勾勾地望著他，而後他垂下眼，伸出一隻手翻開包裡的最內層，將一枚包裝完整的信封和一包色彩繽紛的金平糖遞給了及川。

 

「給，這是禮物。雖然不是什麼貴重的東西……」在將禮物親手交給及川以後，影山停頓了一會兒，他抬頭望著一臉好奇的及川又小聲補上一句：「還有，生日快樂。」現在他能做的也就這麼多了，無論及川前輩喜歡與否。

「謝謝。這是卡片吧？我可以現在就打開它嗎？」及川先是把金平糖收到口袋裡，而後他輕輕搖了搖拿在手上的信封朝著影山開口徵詢意見。

影山當然沒有拒絕他，因為他知道即使自己說不也無法阻止及川想要打開它的慾望，論口舌之爭影山深知自己絕對不是及川的對手。

 

「……當然可以。」

「感覺現在會送卡片的人很少見了呢。」

「……」

 

及川一邊輕笑一邊撕下黏在信封背面的貼紙，影山被他說的話語刺中心臟，他垂著眼，心想選擇送手寫卡片果然是個錯誤，但至少這裏沒有其他人可以笑話他。正當影山的心情彷彿墜到谷底的時候，及川接下來說的話又將他拉回雲端。

 

「不過我還蠻喜歡這種形式的禮物。怎麼說呢，感覺特別溫暖？」

「哈啊？」

「不過沒想到這麼貼心的禮物竟然是我最討厭的小飛雄送的。」

 

此時的及川已經拆完了信封，映入眼簾的是一張淡藍色的素色卡片，封面的圖案畫的是一個人與一顆排球，及川看了忍不住失笑。

雖然畫得有些奇怪，但是圖畫旁邊註記了自己的名字，所以小飛雄這是在畫他打排球的樣子吧？他打開卡片內部一看，一個立體的剪紙蛋糕便從眼前跳躍出來，不過再仔細一看，蛋糕上寫的那句Happy Birthday到底還是拼錯了。及川不知道自己該吐槽還是該稱讚眼前認真準備這份禮物的後輩。

 

雖然他既嫉妒也憎恨後輩有著自己欠缺的才華，不過對方為了排球所做的一切努力及川也不是不知情；加上影山的單純的個性，及川根本沒辦法打從內心討厭這個既可愛又可惡的後輩。

我到底該拿你怎麼辦才好呢，飛雄。

 

「及川前輩要是不喜歡的話就還給我！」

 

影山一聽見「最討厭的小飛雄」便立刻炸毛，雖然明知道對方只是玩笑話，但畢竟是自己努力的心血，他作勢要搶回及川手上的卡片，卻被有著身高優勢的及川輕易的制止了。及川難得露出真切的笑容，一隻手在影山圓滾滾的腦袋瓜上作亂，影山一抬眼就看見那雙漂亮的茶色眼瞳正蓄著光芒，一時之間他竟然忘了掙扎。

 

「這怎麼可以呢？這已經是屬於我的東西啦。」

 

而後及川迅速地將卡片放到包裡收藏，他再度朝著影山笑道：「謝謝，小飛雄。」那是一個令影山難以忘懷的笑容，那個瞬間影山感到前所未有的砰然心跳的感覺，因害羞而別過臉的他不自覺地握緊手心，深怕一個不小心就要被及川突如其來的溫柔感動到淚水奪眶而出。

 

「不、不客氣。」

「不過即使這樣我還是不會教你發球的哦！」

 

 

 

 ※※※

 

 

 

 「那張卡片……及川前輩一直都留著啊。」

「……嗯。畢竟長大了以後也就那麼一次收到親手做的生日卡片而已。」

「所以，那個時候及川前輩就喜歡我了嗎？」

「才沒有呢！飛雄少往自己臉上貼金了，哼。」

「但是我啊，那個時候就開始喜歡及川前輩了呢。」

「唔……！就算飛雄你這麼說我也不會高興的哦？」

 

有些惱羞成怒地及川一把摟過影山，看似凶狠但實則溫柔的在對方的臉上一吻，影山先是吃驚地睜大了眼睛，隨後很快就配合起及川再一次的擁吻。

 

 

泛黃老舊的卡片今天依舊保存完整的，靜靜地被放置在紀念回憶的盒子裡。

 

 

 

FIN.

 


End file.
